Dragon Eyes: Lone Wolf
by Neeli.Aabrin
Summary: Neeli is a not so regular girl who lived by herself. But when a random voice comes to her in a dream and orders her to the Leaf Village, her life begins to take a lot of twists and turns for better or for worse? Will this lone wolf overcome her dark past? Or will it destroy everything she comes to care for? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


Me: Hey Everyone! This is my first story so if you're reading this, thanks a bunch. Yep so I don't own the Naruto plot or any of the characters, only Neeli and others you'll meet sooner or later... So say bye to the people Sasuke!

Sasuke: ...

Me: Your vocabulary is stunning...

Sasuke: hn...

Me: Well fuck you too...

BEGIN

?'s POV

I crouched next to my bestfriend and partner for our current mission. We were hidden completely in the trees as we watched a young 14-year-old girl walk down the road towards her destination. She was only 14, but she was already breathtakingly beautiful. Her shoulder-length black hair blew around her face in the sudden wind. It was naturally layered in a way that made even me slightly jealous of her. She was thin but well muscled.

_'Well, that's to be expected... considering how she's been raised for the last nine years.'_

She had flawless, pale skin and overall, looked like she had been made extra special by God's hands. But my friend and I both knew that God had nothing to do with her making... She had been created by a demon.

_'But __**she's**__ not a demon. At least, she's not one yet.'_

We watched as she slowly made her way down the road, us following silently. She was walking with her eyes closed.

_'Her eyes...'_

Her eyes were the most enchanting thing about her. They were a startling blue-green, like deep seawater, and they seemed to glow with magic. Her pupils were shaped like those of a cat, or more rightly, a dragon.

"We've been watching her on and off for five years, damn it! Why won't she fucking hurry and grow the hell up already?" my partner hissed.

"Shut it. I know you only want her to grow up so you can fuck her... or have you gotten soft and feel maybe a slight bit, oh I don't know, protective? Like an older brother?" I teased him.

I would never let the first option ever happen. He may or may not have gotten soft but I certainly felt protective of her, for my own reasons.

I narrowed my golden, dragon eyes at him. He looked away and muttered, "Bitch..."

I chuckled. "I find that **very** offensive."

I smirked at him and he grinned, just now catching the irony of his comment.

"Who says I won't fuck her?" He smirked evilly, but I know he only brought it up again to mess with me.

"Because, you're a motherfucker, not a pedophile... Unless you have anything you want to confess to me...?"

He growled, "So I'm a motherfucker, eh? What if I told you that I fucked your mother some, oh what was it, 16 years ago?"

I fake gasped dramatically. "I could never live with myself if it turned out that I was your _daughter_!"

He laughed and I grinned at him.

"But I know for a fact that you aren't my father, and besides... my mom is dead." I finished softly.

He looked over at me, knowing he had gone too far. He wrapped an arm over my shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

_'Mother...'_

"We better get out of here. She's almost there." I whispered as the Leaf Village's gates came into view. He took one last look at Neeli and sighed, "Good luck..."

He held out his hand and I gripped it.

_'Good luck. Neeli...'_

I transported as away.

Neeli's POV

I sighed and opened my eyes, relieved, as I saw the Hidden Leaf Village's main gates a hundred meters or so away from me.

_'Finally... it took way to long to walk here. Hmmm I guess I could have run... nah, too lazy. I just wish that damn voice would tell me why they wanted me to live here.'_

Flashback

I was just going to sleep, in a cave somewhere in the Land of Iron. I closed my eyes and was suddenly sitting on a painfully bright white ground. Gold mist rose around me, so thick I couldn't see three feet away.

_'The hell...?'_

A deep voice sounded through the mist, echoing loudly.

**_'Neeli...'_**

_'What the hell is going on!?'_ I freaked out slightly inside my head.

**_'Neeli... Go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves...'_**

_'Aw Hell Naw, I do not obey random voices in my dreams.'_

I glared around in the mist trying to find the speaker.

**_'Neeli... you must listen to me. Go immediately to the Hidden Leaf and settle down there, become a ninja. If you do, you will receive answers to all of your unanswered questions. There is no room to argue, you WILL go.'_**The voice growled at me.

_'Answers...to all of my... Damn you random voice! Fine. I'll go to the Hidden Leaf Village. I'll live there. I'll become a ninja, probably one of the best while I'm at it. You will have to answer all of my questions. Deal?'_

**_'Of course, Neeli... Just don't expect answers right away, you'll have to stay for a bit...'_** Random Voice chuckled darkly.

_'It's not like I was doing anything anyway... or like I have anywhere else to go... alrighty random voice, I'm going, so let me out of the creepy place. And don't forget to give me answers...eventually.'_

**_'Of course, I won't. Good luck. Neeli...'_**

End Flashback

_Stupid random voice..._ I growled before I composed myself, pulling on an emotionless face as I stopped in front of the gates. Two Shinobi stepped out to confront me.

They were basically wearing the same outfit. Navy blue long sleeves and pants, ninja sandals, the green vest thing, and the Leaf Village forehead protector. One had brown hair covering his right eye and wore his forehead protector (I called them headbands) like a bandana. The other had long, spiky black hair, wore his headband normally, and had a bandage running across the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The brown haired one asked me.

"I'm Tired and was just looking for directions to The Sand Village." I replied sarcastically.

The black haired one chuckled a bit. "What he meant was what's your name and what is your business in the Leaf Village?"

"Ohhhhh gotcha." I smirked and winked at him. "My name is Neeli and my business is none of yours, but if you must know, I wish to live here. And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name, pretty boy?"

I smirked even more as he blushed lightly.

_He's like 20-something and I'm 14. Damn..._

"I'm Kotetsu Hagane and this is Izumo Kamizuki," Kotetsu motioned at the brown haired one, Izumo. "If you wish to live here you will need to see the Hokage, do you know where to find him?"

I shook my head, not feeling like wasting any more energy on talking. I hadn't been lying when I said I was tired.

"Alright, we'll have a Jonin come to take you there," Izumo said, giving me a small smile before poofing away.

He returned quickly with a taller ninja wearing, what I now guessed was the standard ninja outfit, with his headband covering his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. He had gravity defying light gray hair and a bored expression.

"What's with the mask?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"What's with the attitude?" He teased with an amused look in his eyes.

I shrugged and smiled at him. A real smile that caused Izumo and Kotetsu to blush.

_'I like this guy. I feel like I can trust him, and __**that**__ hasn't happened since I left the pack...'_

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," He had gone back to looking bored, but his eyes... eye, said otherwise.

_'Good thing I can read anyone's eyes. It'll come in handy with this guy.'_

"Neeli," I replied and he turned and began to walk into the village.

I gave Izumo and Kotetsu a glance over my shoulder and easily caught up to Kakashi's relaxed walk. I settled into my own easy stride.

"So, why do you where a mask?" I asked again, but nicely this time.

He shrugged again.

_'Alrighty then...'_

Me: So there's the first chapter. I hope it's not too short or bad or anything. I have a feeling it should be rated MA but I don't really care.

Sasuke: You're such a loser

Me: Oh so NOW you talk...

Sasuke: Whatever...

Me: ...

Sasuke: ...

Me: Well... Later guys :)


End file.
